The Last Time You Thought
by Fashiggy
Summary: The first part. Explains more of what the prologue didn't. I know that I said it would just be between ron and hermione but harry is in this one too. You'll see when you read it. I promise you that ron and hermione will be a couple at the end!! Please r/r
1. The Last Time You Thought

When Was The Last Time You Thought-Part I  
  
I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to think that there would be anyone that would take Hermione away from me. Not that I ever had her in the first place, but I never thought there would be someone that would reduce my chances of ever having her. In other words, someone that would attract her feelings, spark her interest and love her enough to have the privilege of being her boyfriend. That someone was supposed to be me. Instead, it's my former best friend, Harry Potter.   
  
(A/N- I know I said that this was going to be an r/h fic but all of this h/h stuff will prevail in the end....)  
  
  
It's too good to be true. I am now the girlfriend of Harry Potter. It's all I ever wanted and he's all that I'll ever need. I know that this seems like I'm obsessed, because I'm only 15, but I have always loved Harry. Even before I met him I read about him in books and felt so connected to him. When we first met, I tried not to show how happy I was inside. From then on he was all I thought about. And now all of my dreams are a reality.  
  
  
(The following morning, in the Great Hall, for breakfast)  
  
I'm trying not to show how much I'm hurting inside. Just sitting here watching them is hard enough. If you had to sit here watching Harry and Hermione spoon-feed each other their breakfast, you would be sick too. I have even thought of resorting to going to the library but that thought is sickening too.   
  
I don't know what is happening to me. I'm not even paying any attention to anything around me. All I can think about is Harry. Everything that Professor McGonagall is saying is just going through one ear and out of the other. I should be paying more attention, since we have O.W.Ls this year but I cannot. The parchment that we're supposed to be writing our essays on is filled with different things that I have been doodling- "Harry and Hermione 4E", " Harry +Hermione=LOVE", etc. It's like everything I think about keeps turning into something about him. Like I'm under some sort of spell...  
  
  
Hermione...Cho...Hermione...Cho...it's so hard to choose between the two of them. Cho and I went out for about 6 months before we told everyone that we had broken up. Or so they thought...  
  
(A/N-Cliffhanger! The mysterious works of Harry Potter. What plot is he hatching?? You'll have to wait and see...)  
  
~*DanceChica~*  
  
(I know all know that I don't own all of this. JKR does....enough said....I just own the plot and the words of this wonderful fic. And see that little green box down there? That's where you peeps get to tell me how good my writing is. So feel free. Let me know how well I'm doing...)  



	2. The Last Time You Thought-Part II

The Last Time You Thought-Part II  
  
I was starting to get the feeling that Harry really was in love with me. At first I wasn't so sure because he seemed a little self-conscious with himself but then he just opened up. The only time that we are apart is when I'm in Arithmancy and when we are asleep. I don't know what I would do without him...  
  
  
  
I used to think that I was over-obsessive with the person that I loved, but Hermione is beating me to the trophy. Every time I try to talk to her it's Harry this and Harry that and "Oh isn't Harry wonderful?". I'm getting sick of it. One, because she's supposed to talk about me that way and two because I just know that something is going on. I've seen the way Harry is around Hermione and I've seen the way Harry is around Hermione when Cho is also around. I know that they broke up a couple months ago but I think that the old flame is still burning.   
  
  
  
"Could there be anything more perfect than me being in your arms?" Hermione said softly as she and Harry stood in front of a willow tree, stopping after a long walk across the grounds.   
  
"I don't think there was any place that I would rather be." Harry replied as they shared one last kiss before heading back up to the castle. "At least there's no place I would rather be other than with Cho..." Harry thought silently to himself, walking hand-in-hand with Hermione.   
  
  
(The following morning, 5:45 am)  
  
"After many intensive hours of study, I have concluded that indeed, Harry does have feelings for Hermione though I'm sure there not as strong enough as the ones that I have for her" Ron whispered to himself, not wanting to be heard. "But just because they are together doesn't mean that they are meant to be."  
  
Just then a soft noise could be heard just a few beds away. Harry Potter was softly creaping out of his bed and to Ron's surprise; he was fully clothed and was preparing to walk out of Gryffindor Tower.   
  
"If this is the only time that I get to see Cho then it's the price that I will pay." Harry thought to himself as he climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
Ron, not even the slightest bit tired now, hurriedly finished getting himself dressed.  
"I wonder where he's going?" he said still bewildered, though determined, as he followed Harry very quietly.   
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N-I know that this part was kind of short but be patient!! Everyone will find out soon enough what is going on. For those of you who have figured out where Harry is going then good for you, keep your mouth shut, and don't tell any of the slow people what's going on...)  
  
(Nothing in this story belongs to me except for the plot and the story line...)  
  
~*DanceChica*~  
  
  



	3. The Last Time You Thought-Part III

The Last Time You Thought-Part III  
  
Harry  
  
Being that it was very early in the morning, I didn't want anyone to hear me. I didn't even know if I was allowed to do this or not. All that I knew was that the only reason that I was "going out" with Hermione was so that I could still cover up my relationship with Cho. I had never really broken up with her. The only reason that I told everyone that I did was so that they wouldn't make a big deal about it if we were still going out. Everyone had asked me how I had managed to get Cho and I told them that I just used my charm. When I told them that I had broken up with her I didn't get anymore of the taunting and teasing. The best part about it is that Hermione would do whatever I told her and I still get to be with Cho.  
  
  
Ron  
  
I knew that if Harry was that anxious to get out of Gryffindor Tower then he must have been going to see someone. I had a feeling that it wasn't Hermione and that was why I was following him. If Harry was seeing someone else and Hermione didn't know then nothing would ever hurt her. I can only hope that she doesn't find out.   
  
Hermione  
  
All night I had dreamt about what the next day would be like. How many times I would see Harry, when we would hold hands, and when we would kiss. All night I had thought about today and now that it was finally here, I decided that I would go see Harry. Now. Even though it was 6:00am, I didn't think that he would mind considering that it was me of course. I put on my robe and headed downstairs to the boys' dorm...  
  
Harry  
  
Picking a spot to meet Cho was very hard and she was very puzzled at why I had to meet her at 6:00am. I just told her that it would be more romantic if we were totally alone so that no one would disturb us. Turning the corner, I saw her there standing by the portrait. I ran over to her and couldn't wait another second.   
  
"Good morning" I said to her.  
  
"Good morning, my love" she replied. As we had started to kiss, I thought I saw someone just around the corner from us. I didn't let it bother me, as our kiss grew deeper.  
  
Ron  
  
I wasn't sure whether to be happy or disgusted. I knew that Harry had never really loved Hermione, but I never knew that he was cheating on her with Cho! It was going to be bad enough for both of them. If Cho found out that Harry was with Hermione and only told everyone he broke up with her so that he could cover up his relationship with her, then she wouldn't be too happy. "At least Hermione doesn't have to see this" he whispered to himself.  
  
"Doesn't have to see what?" a voice said behind me.  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
(A/N-yes I know you all know what is going on but I wanted to have four parts and that's what I'm going to do. I'm not JKR so don't think that I am and ask me if I own any of these characters. The plot and the story belong to me, don't steal or copy them and r/r or flame all you want. Flames won't bother me as long as they are constructive criticism. And for all of you people that could read it that well, I changed the font and specified who was doing the talking. If all goes well with this new format, then I do it for all of my fan fictions...)  
  
~*DanceChica*~  



	4. The Last Time You Thought-Part IV

The Last Time You Thought-Part IV  
  
Hermione  
  
When I finally arrived in Harry's dorm, I realized that he wasn't there. I happened to see Ron leave and had followed him. I didn't know where he was going or why he was leaving now, but I had the sudden urge to follow him. Maybe he was looking for Harry too. "At least Hermione doesn't have to see this" I heard him say.   
  
"Doesn't have to see what?" I said, wanting to know what he was looking at.  
  
  
Ron  
  
"It's-umm-really not that important" I said. I guess it wasn't very convincing though because she looked awfully curious.   
  
"C'mon Ron, if it's really that important than I want to see!"  
  
There was nothing that I could do as she proceeded to push past me. When she finally saw what was "going on" she didn't look too curious anymore. I think it would have been better if she didn't see. I hated to see the pain in her eyes and it made me just want to hold her so that she would never feel pain again.   
  
  
Hermione  
  
I have never felt this much rage before in my whole life. Harry, my pathetic "boyfriend" was standing there making out with Cho Chang. I have always thought that violence wasn't the answer but I've decided to make an exception.   
  
"Hello, Harry, dear" I said as sweetly as I could.   
  
"Who ever you are go away! You're wasting my ti-" he stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"Just answer me one thing. How come my boyfriend is standing here at 6:15 in the morning making out with someone who he supposedly broke up with a month ago?"   
  
Just as I had thought, Cho wasn't too happy about this either.   
  
" You've been seeing her just to cover up our relationship?" Cho screamed.  
  
  
A little light bulb went off inside my head. This plan was getting better and better.   
  
"Cho what do you say we teach him a little lesson?" I said mischievously.  
  
I went over to her and whispered something in her ear.   
  
"I think that could be arranged."  
  
  
Hermione  
  
(A little later, during breakfast in the Great Hall)  
  
I stood up on a chair so that everyone could hear what I had to say.   
  
"Attention everyone!" I yelled so that everyone could hear me.  
  
"Upon getting up very early this morning Cho and I had found a poor lost student who was sitting in the library all alone. This student had just been caught cheating and her ex and her former dating partner weren't too happy. This student didn't look too well so we took them to our common room and we fixed them up a little bit and gave them a whole new look." Everyone was staring at me now.  
  
It was Cho's turn to speak. "We would like you all to me a new acquaintance."  
  
"Everyone, meet Heather Potter!" we screamed together.   
  
  
And the laughter roared all around the Great Hall as Harry Potter stumbled in full drag. Lipstick, eye shadow, blush and foundation. High-heeled shoes and a very nice cream colored lace dress. Black patent leather shoes, frilly white socks and a cream handbag. Many different colored rings and bracelets and dangly earrings. His hair had many clips and bows in it, which were all different sizes.   
  
  
"Now which one of you boys would be willing to go out with this fine young lady?" I teased.  
  
"Who would want to?" I heard a few people yell.  
  
  
Ron  
  
Despite the well deserved punishment that Hermione and Cho had given Harry Hermione didn't look too happy. As I walked over to talk to her a smile wavered on her face.  
  
"Herm you know you can tell me if there is anything wrong." I said soothingly.  
  
"All I've ever wanted was for someone to love me. I finally thought that I'd found them and now I realize it will never happen. There is only one other person that could make my heart happy and I'm not sure if they'd ever return my love for them. " she said quietly.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked her, even though knowing it would never be me.  
  
"Come with me and I'll show you."  
  
She took my hand and walked me out of the Great Hall. We walked down the hall a little ways and stopped briefly.   
  
"Close your eyes" she told me.  
  
Though very suspicious I did as I was told and we still walked. After about five minutes, we stopped very abruptly. She told me to turn around and leave my eyes closed.  
  
"Now turn around and you'll see the only person for me." She whispered.  
  
I came face to face with a mirror. As I looked into it all I saw was my own reflection.   
  
"Ron you're the only person that I will ever really truly belong to."  
  
And then she said those three fatal words I've wanted her to say for the longest time.  
  
"I love you."  
  
At a time like this I could think of anything else to do. I pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her. I never wanted to let go. I didn't think that I would have to. Funny that she never asked me if I loved her.   
  
I think she already knew.  
  
  
When were the last time you thought of how much I mean to you?  
Would you ever say that you could one day be mine?   
What would the consequences be?  
If I was to tell you that all of these dreams could come true  
If you let them  
  
  
Would you give us a chance?   
Would you see in me  
What I see in you?  
Would you take my hand  
And look into my eyes   
And say there was no one else for you  
Except me?  
  
  
Would you take the time  
To try to make it work  
Would you have the courage to speak to me  
And let your feelings become true  
Would you have the courage to say   
What I would say to you?  
  
Now I know that all of these things will always be true.  
  
  
  
(A/N-Fluff is everywhere!! Sequel perhaps about a continuation of Ron and Hermione's relationship?? That depends on if you guys liked this. I need good reviews then. That means I want at least 10 but I'm not going to push it… And the poem at the end belongs to me, I wrote it, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to JKR, her queenly self.)  
  
~*DanceChica*~  
  
  
  



End file.
